


A Green Eyed Valet

by godsdaisiechain-drabbles (preux)



Series: Wodehouse universe drabbles [35]
Category: Jeeves & Wooster, Jeeves - P. G. Wodehouse
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/preux/pseuds/godsdaisiechain-drabbles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honoria Glossop finally marries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Green Eyed Valet

Jeeves fumed as Honoria Glossop looked pityingly Wooster-ward.  

“Miss Glossop has wed, Jeeves. I wish her every happiness.”

“Especially after her disappointments, sir.”

“She bore up admirably, Jeeves.”

“Not as well as you, sir.”

I started and boggled. “How did you know, Jeeves?”

“Your engagements, sir?”

“I thought you meant my actual, er, disappointment. Jeeves.”

The Jeevesian brown contracted. “Can I assist you, sir?”

“I couldn’t impose.”

“It would be no imposition, sir.”

“But, I, er, want you, Jeeves.”

“Very good, sir.”

Slipping an arm about the slender waist, Jeeves leaned down and kissed the blushing Bertram.

“Very good, Jeeves.”


End file.
